


No father, I don't want her.

by Justtokeepreading



Series: lovestruck fools and oblivious idiots, the series [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, More like relationship drama, One Shot, cuteness, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Jumin's father thinks it's time for his son to get married, Jumin disagrees.





	No father, I don't want her.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happens after the end of the lovestruck fools and oblivious idiots fic, but can be read on its own! it happens between the end and the after ending.  
> Enjoy!

"My father wants me to get married."

Zen, who was drying the dishes while Jumin looked over some documents, let's the dish rag fall. He quickly bends over to pick it up.

"And?"

"He even found me a possible wife."

They have been dating for a couple of months now, and have only told their friends about it. It would be bad for either of them if they got a scandal.

"Don't worry," Jumin gets up from his place at the counter to hug Zen drom behind, trapping him between his body and the counter, "I told him I have no interest in marrying a woman." He brushes Zen's silver locks aside and kisses the back of his neck. Zen let's his head rest on Jumin's shoulder.  
They stay like this until Elizabeth starts rubbing against their legs, asking for attention.

A couple days later Jumin is out for wine, while Zen relaxes at the appartement.  
They're not living together, but they might as well be, Zen rarely sleeps at his own now, letting Mc and Jaehee use it for their alone time.

A knock on the door catches his attention, he carefully moves Elizabeth from his lap, and walks towards it. Zen looks through the peep hole and sees a woman standing there.

Who is she, and why is she here?

He decides to open the door, she might be a business acquaintance of Jumin, it could be important.

"Hello," she greats him with a smile, but frowns when she sees who exactly opened the door.

"You don't look like Jumin, did I get the wrong appartement?"

"This is Jumin's apartment, why?"

"Ooh, you must be his maid! That makes things easier."

What? What is this woman talking about?

She smiles and stretches her hand out, "my name is Sarah, I'm Jumin's fiance! You'll be seeing a lot of me in the future."

Sarah grabs Zen's hand and shakes it, he is too shocked to do anything.

She let's go of his hand, and starts to trace his shoulders with both her hands. The feeling is very uncomfortable, but he still can't bring himself to move.

"I was worried he would have a pretty girl as a maid, but luckily you're a guy, not bad to look at though," she smiles sweetly, " I definitely wouldn't mind having you around all the time."

The door opens, Zen sees Jumin walking in, bottle of wine in hand. Sarah doesn't seem to notice, but Jumin can defiantly see the way she's touching him. 

Jumin calmly sets the bottle down, his face is expressionless, but Zen knows him well enough to know he is not happy. Jumin walks to just behind Sarah, who is still smiling and feeling up Zen's upper body, her fingers now tracing his chest, but he is nailed to the spot. Jumin clears his throat.

"Please take your hands of him."

Sarah jumps in surprise, taking her hands of Zen and draping herself over Jumin.

"Jumin! My love, that was just some harmless flirting, don't worry."

Jumin plies her of him, "don't call me love, I told you we are not engaged, and I don't care who you flirt with, as long as it's not him."

Sarah starts rambling about how if they got to know each other, he would see that they are perfect for each other, but Jumin ignores her, deciding to check on Zen instead.

"Did she touch you anywhere else?" Jumin touches the spots he saw Sarah touch, as if he is trying to erase the traces of her, he then puts his fingers on Zen's face, moving it to all sides to properly look at him, Zen takes this treatment for about a minute until he has had enough, and takes Jumin's hands away from his face.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Jumin nods, satisfied with this answer, and he turns to Sarah.

"I understand my father set this up, but I have no interest in you, please leave my appartement."

"Jumin, don't be like that, I'm certain we will be a good couple." She tries to take his hand, but Zen takes it instead.

"I don't think you understand what he means," Zen says, and Jumin raises an eyebrow at him.

Before he can think it through too much, he drags Jumin into a kiss by his tie, just like their first, but this time much more familiar.

A few seconds later they pull apart, Jumin is smirking, while Sarah gapes at them.

"As you can see I am already in a relationship, so I have no interest in you."

Sarah bolts out the door, but neither of them care.

"Finally," Zen let's out the air he was holding in, "she was driving me nuts."

"Yeah," Jumin wraps his arms around Zen's waist and hides his face in his boyfriend's neck, "me too, I wanted to yell at her."

Zen wraps his own arms around Jumin, dragging him tighter. 

"I guess now is a good time to do it then."

Zen looks at Jumin curiously, "do what?"

Jumin let's go of Zen, and takes a tiny black box out of his pocket.

"I know that even though you're an actor, you would hate the attention of a public proposal. And our relationship hasn't been made public yet."

"Jumin? What are you doing?"

Jumin smiles a soft, caring smile, and get's down on his knee.

“Hyun Ryu, I know we haven't been in this relationship long, but I love you. With all my heart. I love how caring you can be, even though you want to hide it. How you care more about others than yourself. How even though your family dragged your dreams down, you're still following them. I love everything you are and stand for, even when we might disagree."

Jumin opens the box. In it is a sleek, white gold ring, covered with a tiny row of diamonds in the middle.

"Zen, I want everyone to know we belong to each other, please marry me."

Tears start falling down Zen's face. He covers his mouth with his hands, trembling. Jumin get's worried and stands up.

"Did I do something wrong? Do you not like the ring?"

"Of course I'll marry you, you asshole." Zen drags Jumin into a tight embrace.

"So we don't need to get another ring?"

"No! Do not get a more expensive ring, this one is beautiful."

Jumin slides the ring on Zen's finger and kisses his hand, "just like you then."

Zen rolls his eyes, but he still kisses his fiancé with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I almost cried happy tears when Jumin proposed to Zen, which is really weird and makes me feel bad because I got happy from my own writing. It feels like I have an ego.  
> But I hoped you enjoyed this short one-shot!


End file.
